Unfortunate Remnants
by F8th
Summary: During Children's Week, adventurers volunteer their time to bring a smile to the face of a lucky orphan. Death Knights aren't known for compassion, yet one has offered his time to a little girl, and he soon learns something startling about her.
1. Ghosts of the Past

_**Unfortunate Remnants**_

Far too often, war leaves many homeless, destitute, and dead. Parents are left to mourn their fallen sons and daughters. Countries are forced to rebuild with little more than rubble and misery. Indeed, the dogs of war are a vicious breed, and they have no regard for what or who they tear apart. Among the most unfortunate and depressing remains of war are orphaned children; children who, had war not arrived at their doorsteps, would have had a bright future. After their caretakers are dead, what hope is left for them?

To ease the burden of these poor children, both the Horde and Alliance observe Children's Week, during which kind-hearted adventurers take care of them and show them what the world outside their orphanage is like. There are many whose hearts go out to these unfortunate children and do their best to make an impression on them. What happens when Naetrhim, a Knight of the Ebon Blade, decides to make such an impression.

S_hattrath City, the Lower City_

Salandria could barely contain her excitement, an adventurer was going to be her big brother for the week! She had spent half of the night making a list of things she wanted to do and places she wanted to visit. If only he would arrive… "Salandria," called Matron Mercy, "your sponsor is here to pick you up!" "Coming!" she called back. _Finally! I get to meet my new big brother!_

Naetrhim stood outside the Shattrath Orphanage, leaning on his Runeblade. Matron Mercy was in the process of describing his young charge, "…She is such a sweet child. When she heard that she was getting a sponsor, she literally jumped for joy…" The sound of shoes running across stone drew his attention away from her. A young Blood Elf was standing dutifully next to her, and was staring at him with curiosity and barely contained excitement, "Matron," Naetrhim interrupted, "my apologies for interrupting, but it is impolite to talk about someone like they aren't here when they are standing next to you." She blinked in surprise and looked down, "Oh sorry dear, I didn't hear you coming. Salandria, this is Naetrhim, he is the kind adventurer who is going to be your sponsor for the week."

Salandria looked up at her temporary caretaker, and gasped in surprise at both his race and his eyes. She had seen many Blood Elves pass through Shattrath and there were several who lived at the Orphanage, but all of them had had bright green eyes, not the chilling blue ones that he had. "Why are your eyes blue?" she blurted out without realizing it.

Naetrhim's response was slow in coming. Most people, even children, had at least heard rumors of Death Knights, but the surprise that she hadn't wasn't what stayed his tongue. Memories of the life that had been torn from him were suddenly and violently brought to the surface. Memories of the Scourge's invasion of Quel'Thalas and of the family he had fought to protect. A vague memory of his newborn child sleeping peacefully in her cradle, and arm around his wife's shoulder as they bid her goodnight for what they hadn't known would be the last time. Her name had been Salandria…

While Naetrhim was dealing with his inner demons, Matron Mercy interpreted his extended silence as anger. Death Knights weren't famous for their compassion or tolerance of others, "Sir Naetrhim, please forgive her. She is but a child and has yet to learn self-control…" Naetrhim snapped out of his daze and kneeled in front of Salandria, totally ignoring the Matron's pleading, and he gave her half of a smile. "Let us say that it is simply because I am… different from most Blood Elves. We should get going, it would be rude to keep Matron Mercy from her duties any longer than necessary." "Okay! Let's go!" Naetrhim stood and walked off with Salandria close. _Such a generous man, giving his time to her so willingly._


	2. Musings of the Present

_Outskirts of Terrokar Forest, near the border of Nagrand_

"I can't believe you beat all of those Arakkoa and you're not even tired!" Salandria squealed, "You must be really strong!" Naetrhim's expression darkened for a moment, but he quickly masked it, "I am not as strong as you might think, Salandria." despite his powerful self-control, a bit of regret managed to worm its way into his tone. Fortunately, Salandria didn't seem to notice, "So, are we gonna see the Throne of the Elements tomorrow?" she stared up at him expectantly. "Of course. I said we would, didn't I? Now, excuse me while I set up camp." Naethrim went through the motions of setting a tent and starting a cooking fire. He had bought the necessary equipment just prior to meeting Matron Mercy because he knew that the living tired and would need rest eventually. Death Knights could march for days on end and slay scores of enemies and they would still be alert and ready for more, but he couldn't expect that kind of resilience from any living person, let alone a child. Habits formed from before he died were apparently still ingrained in his mind since he took less time than he thought he would.

He opened the tent's flap and gestured for Salandria to enter, "Ladies first." the normally polite statement sounded out of place when said with his ghostly voice. Salandria crawled inside and looked back at Naetrhim, "Coming?" she giggled. He raised a hand in refusal, "Sorry, but no. I still need to pick feathers out of my armor and tend to my sword. My gear always comes first." _and I don't sleep anyway, _he silently added. "Aww, c'mon." "No. Now, you need your rest. If you don't get enough sleep, we might need to postpone our trip to the Throne of Elements so you can catch up on your sleep. Goodnight, Salandria." Naethrim was in the process of unbuckling his shoulder guards when Salandria retreated into the tent.

Naethrim was busy polishing his runeblade, PlagueEdge, when the sword began speaking to him. It had rarely spoken since the Battle at Light's Hope, and, when it did, it usually was the tormented ramblings of those he had slain during his time as one of the Scourge. This time was different; he could sense the part of his soul that was bound to the blade reaching out to him, _"She is not to know who you are, no, who you __**were.**__ Let her believe that her father lies peacefully in his grave, but not that he lives in torment beside her. Her life has been hard enough."_ A conscience, a Death Knight with a conscience! How absurd, and yet, the sword had a point. There was no reason to reveal who he had been. Such a revelation would cause nothing but pain for Salandria. She is aware that her parents died, but not that one had risen again. It was as Highlord Mograine had said after the Battle at Light's Hope, "Our kind will never have a place in your world." He could never be the father she had lost.

Naetrhim placed PlagueEdge beside him and stared at the alien sky of Outland, contemplating his position. _I do not know if this is a blessing from some divine benefactor or if it is yet another torment for me to suffer in the course of my unlife. The gift of having an influence in my child's life, and the torture of the inability to be her father._ A shrill cry shook him from his thoughts. _More Arakkoa. I just found my nightly entertainment…_ He smiled wickedly and grabbed PlagueEdge from its place beside him, and stalked off into the forest. "I've been harboring some pent-up stress, and you have been nominated to help me relieve it."


	3. Signs of What's to Come

_Arakkoa village nearest to Naetrhim's camp, a few hours before dawn_

Dozens of corpses decorated the once bustling village of Arakkoa. Their blood liberally coated Naetrhim's armor and runeblade. _It seems that I went overboard._ he mused once his bloodlust had cooled. He had definitely gone overboard, but it felt great. It had been so long since he had really cut loose. Now that he had relieved himself of his stress, he had a new problem to deal with. With dawn approaching and a child who would be expecting breakfast soon to wake, his next course of action was clear: catch breakfast. _I know that roasted Talbuk tastes pretty good, but she might not enjoy wild game. I never bothered to learn what plants are edible in Outland, so she will have to settle for it. _He began running towards Nagrand.

_About three hours after dawn_

Salandria opened her eyes and stared at the canvas ceiling above her. She sat up and looked at the empty space beside her, _Did he already get up? Wow, something smells good. _She crawled out of the tent and was greeted by Naetrhim roasting some meat on their campfire, "Good morning, Salandria." "What are you cooking?" He chuckled, "Breakfast." Salandria made a cute expression of irritation, "I know, but what is for breakfast?" Naetrhim cocked his head to one side, "If you already knew what I was doing, why did you ask?"

She just glared at him, and he decided to stop messing with her, "It is Talbuk meat. I had to get up early to hunt so we would have breakfast." "So that's why you weren't in the tent?" Naetrhim answered like he had rehearsed his response, "Yes. I hope I didn't wake you when I left." Salandria shook her head, "No you didn't. When will it be ready?" _She has a one track mind._ he thought with a mental chuckle. "A couple of minutes at least. Why don't you fix your hair and get dressed while breakfast cooks?" She nodded and went back inside the tent to make herself presentable.

_Why did Naetrhim lie to me? And what was he doing all night._ Salandria wondered as she combed her hair, a task usually performed by Matron Mercy. She had been so excited about seeing the Throne of the Elements that she couldn't fall asleep, so she decided to spy on Naethrim until he began heading towards the tent. What bothered her was that he hadn't, but, instead, he had wandered off into Terrokar Forest. The noises she heard echoing through the forest after he left had been terrifying; they were like inhuman screams and madcap laughter. Salandria wasn't stupid by any measure, and had made the logical conclusion: those sounds were caused by Naetrhim. Despite her startling revelation, or perhaps due to the shock, she had fallen asleep without realizing it.

"Breakfast is ready Salandria!" Naetrhim called. "Be right there!" _I really should ask him; Matron Mercy always said to ask questions when we didn't understand something, and besides, Naetrhim has always answered my questions before…_ She abandoned her attempts to flatten a particularly stubborn cowlick and crawled out of the ten. Breakfast was over quickly due in part to Naetrhim's insistence on not eating, "I work better on an empty stomach." and partly because Salandria wanted to finish as soon as possible so they could get started on their trip. The pair extinguished their fire, took down the tent, and started walking.


End file.
